1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wire connection terminal holding structure for electrically connecting with a wire contact of an electronic component, and more particularly to a wire connection terminal holding structure, which can prevent the wire from extending out of the wire connection terminal. The wire connection terminal holding structure also serves to guide the wire to successfully insert into the wire connection terminal to be held therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wire connection terminal is also referred to as a connector. The wire connection terminal is mainly used to connect the electrical wires between electronic components or connect the wire contacts of the electronic components onto a circuit board. The electronic components include resistors, capacitors, inductors, LED, transformers, liquid crystal panels, touch panels, etc. Accordingly, the wire connection terminal serves to transmit power or electronic signals to facilitate layout and service of the internal circuit boards and electronic components of the electronic products and apparatuses.
Currently, there are various wire connection terminals on the market. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional wire connection terminal generally has a plastic-made insulation outer case 1a and a metal-made conductive holding frame 2a enclosed in the outer case 1a. The front end of the outer case 1a is formed with wire sockets 11a for external wires to insert in. In addition, the top section of the outer case 1a is formed with perforations 12a. The holding frame 2a includes an electrical connection member 20a exposed to the bottom side of the outer case 1a and two elastic members 21a, 22a respectively disposed on two sides of the electrical connection member 20a. The electrical connection member 20a can be soldered on a circuit board to electrically connect the wire connection terminal with the circuit board. Each of the elastic members 21a, 22a has a plate-shaped holding sections 211a, 221a. The holding sections 211a, 221a extend toward each other to define therebetween a holding mouth 24a corresponding to the wire socket 11a. The bottom of the space between the holding sections 211a, 221a is blocked by the electrical connection member 20a. However, the top of the space between the holding sections 211a, 221a is not shielded by any structure and a split 25a is formed between the holding sections 211a, 221a and the holding mouth 24a. In addition, an end mouth 241a is formed between the top section of the holding mouth 24a and the split 25a. A pushbutton 3a is movably disposed in the perforation 12a corresponding to the respective holding sections 211a, 221a. 
The external wire can be inserted through the wire socket 11a of the front end of the outer case 1a into the holding mouth 24a. By means of the elastic force of the holding sections 211a, 221a, the wire can be securely held in the holding mouth 24a. Under such circumstance, the wire can be securely held by the holding frame 2a of the wire connection terminal to conduct current and is prevented from being unexpectedly extracted out of the holding frame 2a. When pressing the pushbutton 3a, the pushbutton 3a is moved downward to push and open the holding mouth 24a so as to release the wire from the holding of the holding mouth 24a. 
However, when the wire is inserted into the wire socket 11a, in case the front insertion end of the wire fails to keep straight, the wire is quite apt to deflect and extend in a direction to a region outside the holding mouth 24a. As aforesaid, the bottom of the space between the holding sections 211a, 221a is blocked by the electrical connection member 20a to prevent the wire from deflecting and extending out of the holding mouth 24a. However, the split 25a between the tops of the holding sections 211a, 221a, the end mouth 241a and a region below the pushbutton 3a are all free from any structure or mechanism for preventing the wire from deflecting and extending out of the holding frame 2a. As a result, at the insertion stage, in case the wire is not properly forced or the front end of the wire is not straight, the wire is especially apt to deflect and extend through the split 25a, the end mouth 241a or the region below the pushbutton 3a out of the holding frame 2a. Accordingly, it is impossible to truly hold the wire in the holding mouth 24a. As a result, the wire connection terminal will deteriorate or lose its wire-holding and electrical conduction function and anti-extraction ability. This leads to increase of uncertainty in operation.
Moreover, in case a wire with a large diameter is inserted into the wire connection terminal, the holding mouth 24a must be opened to a gap sufficient for the large-diameter wire to insert in and extract out. Therefore, it is necessary to apply a greater press force to the pushbutton 3a to press down the pushbutton 3a by a deeper height or it is necessary to use a sharp slender tool to help in opening the holding mouth 24a. The operation is quite inconvenient. Furthermore, the respective elastic members 21a, 22a are not interconnected with each other. Accordingly, in the condition that the holding sections 211a, 221a are long-term pushed by the wire and repeatedly pressed by the pushbutton 3a to open the holding mouth 24a, the respective elastic members 21a, 22a and the holding sections 211a, 221a are apt to outward expand or deform. As a result, the holding mouth 24a will lose its original elastic wire-holding function, especially to a slenderer wire.
Moreover, in the conventional wire connection terminal, the holding sections 211a, 221a extending from the elastic members 21a, 22a to the holding mouth 24a are all formed with a once inward folded configuration. In this case, in order to fully adapt the wire connection terminal to various wires with different diameters ranging from a large scale to a small scale, the inward folding angle must be enlarged so as to securely hold the slenderer wire. However, on the other hand, this will greatly increase the resistance of the holding sections 211a, 221a or the holding mouth 24a against the insertion of the wire. As a result, it will become uneasy to insert the wire into the holding frame. This is not what we expect.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to provide a wire connection terminal holding structure to improve the shortcomings existing in the conventional wire connection terminal.